GPD Narcotics VS Scarecrow
by SSgt-fred-rivers
Summary: Two Gotham Narcotics Detectives race to stop the Scarecrows new Fear drug.
1. Chapter 1

Detective Fred Rivers walked out of the lift of the Gotham centre Police station. Wearing his signature outfit, Tan Combat boots, a set of grey combat trousers an OD green Hoodie and a Grey jumper and finally a space invader beanie hat over his shoulder length dirty blond hair. He reached his desk and sat down, pulling his belt holster with SIG P226 pistol inside and clipped it to his belt. He took a quick look at a file on his desk, picking it up and reading it over. He was half way through his first sentence when his desk phone went. He picked it up quickly. "Detective Rivers, Narcotics." It was the usual deal, Somebody had found evidence of a misuse of narcotics and a uniform on the scene had found a serious issue. Then the uniform mentioned Fred's most hated word. "It looks like scarecrows work." Fred sighed and cursed under his breath.  
"Ok thank you, we'll be there in twenty. Just keep it clear." He then hung up and stood. Turning to his partner. "Adele. We got another Scarecrow case, lets role." Adele Violet stood from behind her desk, smoothing out her skirt as she did, The two were more or less complete opposites. Fred was from a poor family from Chicago and had joined US Marine at eighteen, and Adele was from a rich family, going to college and university and had been a honour roll student. And somehow they got on perfectly. As they stood in the lift Fred took his personal SIG P239 pistol out from his jumper pocket and checked the magazine. He carried the compact pistol as a back up weapon to his police sidearm and because from experience Gotham City wasn't the nicest place to be late at night all alone, which is the time Fred usually, got off work. And considering all of the nut job loonies out there who constantly escape from Arkham Asylum. People like the Scarecrow and the Joker, both of whom were at the top of the Narcotics and Homicide hit list respectively. Commissioner Gordon defiantly had his work cut out for him, lucky for the Police the Commissioner was very close with the Batman, unlike some detectives who hated the Batman Fred didn't care, he had learned in the Marines that when somebody gives you help, you damn well take it, in other words, Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the next chapter guys, you get to learn a little more about Fred, What do you think? reviews, reviews, reviews, they make me happy. sort of. anyway thats not important, what do you guys think do you like it or what?

The bright morning sun beat down on Fred as he stepped out of the black BMW that Adele liked to drive them around in. He saw the Police DO NOT CROSS line everywhere, with camera crews and uniformed police officers around everywhere. The two of them walked through them, like parting the red sea. One microphone was shoved in Fred's face. "Detective. What do you..." Fred stopped her before she could finish.  
"No Comment." He stepped under the line showing his badge to the uniform and walked on towards the main complex.

As he walked through the maze of Cargo containers that made up Gotham's Military Scientific Research Storage Depot. He rounded a corner following Adele and stopped in his tracks when he saw another detective he recognised. Detective Nia Patrick. She was a Robbery Detective. Fred stepped in front of Adele and passed a CSI tech. "Hey, hey, hey. What the hell are you doing her Nia? This is Narcotics, The man stole drugs." Nia turned to him and smiled.

"Yes Fred, He STOLE them." She put a lot of emphasis on the word stole. "So that makes it a robbery." Fred nodded thinking it over, wishing he had thought about what he said before he had opened his mouth. He then looked inside the container. It was completely empty.  
"He stole all of it?" asked Fred taking his flash light from his Hoodie pocket. Checking the corners of the container. He looked at Nia over his shoulder who nodded.  
"Yep, he even stole the cobwebs, according to the log the containers been sitting there for a year and a half."

Fred turned off his light and looked at Adele and Nia. "Any idea what was in here?" he asked shoving his hands in his pockets. Nia shook her head.  
"No, When your man, The Scarecrow left he friend the local server." Fred nodded and turned to Adele.  
"Ok, Head back to the station and contact the national guard, see what they had stored here." Adele nodded.  
"Ok, I'll get it done. You want a ride?" she asked, Fred shook his head.  
"Nah, I'll get a lift with Nia." Nia looked at him and didn't say anything.  
"Ok suit yourself." Said Adele as she turned and walked off. Fred and Nia waited for the sound of her heeled shoes to disappear before talking again.

Fred turned to Nia and Smiled. "What did you mean when you called Scarecrow My man?" he asked. Nia just shrugged.  
"The Scarecrow runs around messing around with Drugs, you guys are narcotics so he's your guy." Fred nodded, understanding a little.  
"Ok so who's your guy?" he asked. Nia looked at him and smiled.  
"Harley Quinn." Fred nodded.  
"Understandable." He then noticed Nia was looking at him funny, it didn't take long before she let him know what was on her mind.

"Fred, do you remember when we used to like each other?" asked Nia, Fred turned to her and shrugged.  
"I still like you." He said. Nia smiled and shook her head.  
"No I meant like, like, when we used to go out." Fred nodded slowly.  
"Yeah, i remember that time, what about it?" he asked, he had always wondered how rumours started in the Police force, he then realised that it was probably the CSI team, they heard everything from all the detectives. Nia continued.  
"Do you think we could go back to that?" she asked. Fred shrugged.  
"Depends Nia, Do you intend to get in the way of my case again and make me look like an ass in front of district attorney?" Nia looked at him and shook her head.  
"You can't keep going back to that." Fred nodded.  
"Yes I can. Nia, You walked right in to the court room and told everybody the person I was trying to get put in jail for possession of cocaine with the intent to sell to minors under threat, Then you walked in telling everybody he couldn't have done it, cause he had had his gun stolen."  
"All that did was disqualified the evidence." Fred sighed.  
"Jesus Christ Nia, that was what my whole case was built around, the fact that the students could ID the gun." Nia shook her head.  
"They identified the wrong gun."  
"The man owned a Beretta nine two S F and a Beretta Inox. They're the same gun, just different colours." Nia stepped forwards.  
"But your witness IDed the SF when you found the suspect with the Inox and like four kilos of cocaine."  
"But the guy was bad, he had to go away." Nia shook her head again.  
"That's the thing Fred, you do the wrong thing to do the right thing." When she said that she turned and walked away. Leavening Fred standing there.

He looked around for another hour when his phone started ringing, he pulled it out, a new I-phone, he didn't know what model he was on, it was a work phone and he had lost or broken his so many times he stopped caring what they gave him now. He hit the answer button and put it to his ear. "Rivers, Narcotics." He said, it was Adele.  
"Fred, I just got off with a guy at the national guard station, you're not going to like what was in that container." Fred stopped in his tracks and started again slower this time.  
"Why?" he asked  
"Cause it was an Anti riot control drug, that uses people's fears against them."  
"So Scarecrows got even better fear gas?" asked Fred.  
"Yeah, and guess who made it?" Fred shrugged but then realised Adele couldn't see that so he spoke.  
"Who?"  
"Your rich Nancy playboy, Bruce Wayne." She said.


End file.
